The Spa Getaway
by Milady29
Summary: Gabby and Matt spend a day at the spa after Matt strains his back at work. He isn't all too sure if he likes it there but Gabby sure loves it, especially as they are together there! Lots of Dawsey sweetness. M-rated. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CF character. M -rated, adult themes up ahead!**

''Oh, my back.'' Matt complained as he got out of the car. Gabby walked close to him and took his bag then.

''Are you sure you are fine?''

''I think I really pulled muscle.'' Matt said then as Gabby rubbed over his back. She opened the door and looked as he laid down on the couch, sighing.

''oh the man has got a booboo.'' She sighed. ''How close are you to death? Should I order a coffin already?''

''It really hurts.'' He complained. During the shift he had lifted up something at the firehouse, but just the wrong way and ever since lifting that stupid box his back hurt so back now.

She pulled him up and rubbed over his back, feeling a bit bad.

''I have an idea!'' She smiled then and she dragged him after her to the kitchen, rumbling through some drawers then and held up a gift card from the spa.

''This one is almost expiring but we can use it today so you can get a back massage?''

''What is it for?'' He asked a bit stupid.

''The spa Matt!'' She smirked.

''isn't that where you and Laura and your mom always go? Are you sure I should go to a place where you go to get your nails done and your legs waxed?'' He said as he looked at the gift card.

''It will be fun! We can both get massages and other treatments?''

''Oh yes. I have always wanted a manicure.'' He said then and she frowned at him.

''Í was being sarcastic.'' He smiled then as he pecked her on her check, loved it when she didn't immediately get his sarcasm.

''Come on, it will be fun. Please just go with me, okay?'' She begged him and finally she nodded.

''Okay. Fine.'' He finally said then and she hugged him.

''It will be fun. I promise.'' She smiled as she kissed him on his cheek and finally he smiled back.

''Well, if you say so, I believe you.'' He smirked then.

''Good, I will call the spa...to make sure we can get into a massage...and waxing.'' She said as she walked to the living room to grab her phone.

''Okay - WAIT! I don't want to be waxed!'' He yelled as he walked after her.

A little later they arrived at the spa and as they walked in and Gabby planned in some extra appointments - mostly for herself as Matt still didn't seem to eager - and they got handed some bathrobes then and got the changing rooms.

Matt felt so awkward when he walking around in the bathrobe while Gabby was beaming, so happy to be here with him.

''What is up first?''

''pedicure.'' She said and he tried not show too much he wasn't sure what to think about it.

''Somebody is going to do stuff with me feet?'' Matt said a bit surprised.

''Yes, stuff!'' She teased him.

''Alright, let's do it!'' He said then and walked with her.

Matt had trouble keep his feet still as the woman was working on his feet, while Gabby was half sleep in the chair. He tried to relax but it was hard to keep his feet still.

As they were done with the pedicure they left the room again and Gabby shook her head at him.

''That poor woman, you just couldn't keep your feet still?''

''I think I almost kicked her in the face accidentally. But I have to admit that was pretty good.'' He said as he laid his arm around her and they walked to the sauna.

In the sauna Matt and Gabby sat close to each other. It was getting hotter and hotter and Gabby kissed Matt in his neck out of nowhere, getting a bit horny from the heat and caressing his back then.

''how are you feeling?'' She asked then, softly.

''With such a pretty lady giving me a booboo kiss, I have never felt so good.''

''I love you.'' She mumbled softly as she caressed over his upper leg.

''Gabby..'' He mumbled then as he started to feel warmer and warmer inside and not just because of the sauna. They shared a kiss and she kept caressing his upper leg and he laid his hand over hers then, kissing her again.

''Gabby...'' He mumbled again then and he moved away a bit from her then as his swimming shorts started to bulge a bit.

''Oh!'' She laughed cheeky wanted to move his way again when the door of the sauna opened and two other girls came walking in, laughing and giggling and Matt was just in time draping his towel of his swimming short and hold his hands over it as well, hoping to hide it a bit.

''It's getting hot, I am out!'' He said awkward as he got up then, still hiding the towel in front of him, almost running from the sauna and Gabby had to keep her laughter as she walked after him.

He was gone as she walked out of the sauna and came walking back a little later, blushing and she laughed.

''You are blushing.''

''No that is the sauna.''

''I can't help it I am hotter than sau-''

''Don't say anything!'' He said with a bit of an awkward smirk as they went into the swimming pool. In the swimming pool she moved close to him again.

''Well, I just really love you.'' She smiled then as they came close again. ''And we are alone again.''

''Stop it Gabby.'' He laughed then. She kissed him and they swam around a bit.

Suddenly she pushed him against the side of the swimming pool, still swimming close to him.

''Thank you so much for going with me.''

''Hey, seeing you in a bikini makes me day every day.'' He smiled then.

''Let's get out for lunch now.'' She said as she climbed out of the pool.

''Err...I can't right now.'' He smirked then and she shook her head.

''What, you just look really good in a bikini.'' He smiled then and she got out of the water.

''I am hungry, come on Matt.''

''Well, I can't help it you look so good.'' He smirked then and she sat on the edge of the pool for a bit, as he was still in the water.

''I think it is safe to go for lunch now.'' He smirked then.

She held her hand out to him so he could get out of the water, struggling a bit with his back but walked along with her then so they could get some lunch by the small restaurant in the spa.

After that she went for a wax for her legs and bikini line and teased Matt again.

''Ah come on, go with me! It will be fun!''

''No, this is my manly hair and that will never be waxed off!'' He said as he rubbed over his chest and she laughed.

''Alright, I will get my legs done especially for you. See you later.'' She said as she kissed him on his cheek and walked off then and Matt read one of the magazines there - the national geographic, as the magazine stand was mostly invaded by female magazines.

As she came back they went to the massage then.

''We will give you some time to strip down and you can take place on the massage table'' The masseuses said and they walked out then, Gabby throwing off the bathrobe and walking to the table, slipping under the sheets and Matt just stood there.

''So I have to get naked?'' He asked a bit uneasy then.

''Yeah just get the bathrobe off and lay down under the sheet so you are covered.'' She said an a bit uneasy he did so and she smirked as he was looking so uneasy.

''Don't laugh at me, I am doing this for you.'' He said then and she stopped laughing, not sure if he was really upset that she had taken him here but he laid down then.

''Hopefully the massage will be good, I can use one!'' He said then.

''Yeah and if it isn't good you have me for tonight.'' She smiled then and he smiled back. The masseuses came walking back in and started the massage.

''Oh that was good!'' Matt sighed relieved as she pushed a spot between his shoulders. It was a bit sore but as she pushed down on the spot that had been so painful before, he also felt better immediately.

After a bit Gabby turned her head to look at Matt, whom laid face down.

'''How is it?'' She asked then.

''Mhmmm.'' Was all she heard back and smirked then.

After the hour long massage they went back home, Matt looking so relieved since his back was no longer sore and after dinner they laid down on the couch together.

''how is the back?'' She asked then as she sat down by him with the popcorn.

''I have never felt this good.'' He admitted then.

''See the spa is a good way to spend the day.'' She smiled as she sat down beside him and laid down against him as he started the movie. He caressed over her head as they were watching the movie.

''Alright, time for bed.'' She sighed then as she was falling asleep.

Matt lifted her up from the couch, wanted to carry her to be bedroom as she smiling at him but stopped then, putting her down.

''Oh my back!'' He yelled as he sat down on the couch again, Gabby looking so worried but he started to laugh then.

''Oh where you acting that up?!'' She asked surprised then.

''Yeah, I just wanted a booboo kiss.'' He laughed.

''Oh you!'' She yelled then and he smirked at her and she smiled then as well, kissing him and they fell down on the couch, making out again.

''I hope you can still get it up after all the times today.'' She smirked cheeky then. ''I hope little Matt is not exhausted yet.''

''Well, I am sure that won't be a problem.'' He smiled as he lifted her up. ''My back is alright again!''

As they stumbled towards the bedroom they were already making out, not being able to keep their hands of each other, loving each other so much.

* * *

 **Note: So a little one-shot of Matt and Gabby at the spa! I hope you liked it and liked all the cheeky bits! Please let me know what you thought of it and if you want to see more one-shots like this.**


End file.
